


Lights Will Guide You Home

by nerdyghostgirl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, majority of this story is happy i promise, sad start with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyghostgirl/pseuds/nerdyghostgirl
Summary: It had been several years since King Ramsey's passing. And Jack had missed him every second of it.Now at last, it was time for Jack to go home.
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Lights Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> *The characters in this fic are fictional characters based on the personas of real people*
> 
> This has been sitting in my WIPs since freaking college, so I felt it finally deserved to see the light of day. Enjoy some Team O.G. kings! Title of the fic is from 'Fix You' by Coldplay.

Jack will always remember the day Geoff was crowned king of Achievement City. 

How the sky had been so bright, so full of possibilities. The people’s cheers could be heard all over the land, their happiness and relief pushing towards the skies. 

For this day had not only signified the beginning of a new kingship, but also the end to a reign of tyranny that King Coal had brought upon the land.

Geoff brought the kingdom back to its prime, the way his father had originally meant for it to be. The land thrived and the people lived in prosperity. It was like the air itself had changed when Geoff became king.

\-------------

Night was falling upon the castle and the stars were beginning to show in the sky outside his window as a violent cough shook Jack’s body. The king was pulled back from his memories with each gasp of air his lung’s reached for. His chest felt like it could pull in no more air. Eventually the coughing subsided, but it left him feeling exhausted. The nurses and physicians had done all the can, but they all came to the same conclusion.

Jack was dying. 

Jack knew it to be true when he started to forget things, or was barely able to hold a sword – let alone lift it. His body had grown frail and each day he was unable to pull in a little less breath then before. The man felt the pull of sleep calling to him, with only his ragged breaths to fill the room. Right before sleep finally took him he felt such a powerful sense of peace and warmth that it brought a gentle smile to his face as his eyes began to close for the last time and breathe out his last breath. 

\-------------

With a jolt Jack woke suddenly and took in his surroundings. 

He was lying on lush, green grass that cushioned his body and the sun shined down upon his face. He sat up and realized he had no idea where he was, only that he felt like he should know where and what this place was. Jack looked at his hands and a quiet gasp escaped him when he saw the wrinkles and brown spots that had long peppered his skin had disappeared. When he rose to his feet his bones didn’t creak and sway with age like he was used to. It was like time had been reversed for him and had taken the signs of old age with it. 

An unknown force pulled at his heart urging him to follow. He walked forward until he came upon a sight that made him weak in the knees. 

There he sat upon the stone bench- his best friend, his king, his partner that had been with him through thick and thin. The man was playing with the fringed fabric of his black, fur-lined cloak and whistling a soft tune. Jack stepped forward, alerting the king to his presence. He slowly stood and turned, a smile growing wide across his face, a smile Jack had not seen in over seven years. 

“I was wondering when you’d come find me. You know I get lonely when you aren’t with me.” The other man said as a gentle smile graced his face. 

“Geoff,” the word left Jack in the form of a sob as he rushed forward to embrace the former king. He wrapped his arms around Geoff and rested his head upon his shoulder. Geoff placed a kiss on his head and rested his forehead against the bearded man’s. 

“I missed you so much,” Jack said as he took in the familiar scent of Geoff, like old books that had been read too many times and wind that swept through the forest that surrounded their kingdom. And the once fading, now anew, feeling of having the king in his arms once more. 

“As did I,” Geoff answered as he placed a well-worn hand on Jack’s cheek. 

Geoff placed his other hand upon Jack’s cheek and brought him close to him. The kiss was full of emotion from the seven years that had passed between the two. And the many years the two had spent together before that absence. Pain, passion, regret, but most importantly the love that the two shared for each other even with the years spent apart. 

“It’s hard to put in to words how much I have missed you” Geoff sighed as he pulled away from Jack.  
Geoff took his thumb and wiped away the tear that had stained his lover’s cheek. Jack gave him a watery smile as he pulled the late king into his arms again. They held each other close for what felt like years until they pulled apart. 

“Now,” Geoff stepped back and clapped Jack on the shoulder, “how about I show you around?”

“Where is the place exactly?” Jack questioned as they began to move forward, their hands interlocked. 

“Oh they call it the afterlife or some shit like that,” Geoff answers waving his hand around in a vague motion.

“So we’re dead?”

“Apparently so my love, but at least this place turned out to be a lot nicer than I thought it would be,” Geoff said with a laugh and a smile. Jack realized just how much he had missed that laugh, this man, after his passing. 

And with a sudden rush of relief and joy that almost knocked him off his feet, Jack realized he would be able to hear it for all of eternity until time itself decided to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by and reading this, if you enjoyed it make sure to leave a kudos and comment below!  
> i'm on tumblr @fornhaus if you want to find me


End file.
